


Welcome Back

by LegoNinjaBilbo



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Alan - Freeform, Friendship, Kalos, M'kay!, Mairin - Freeform, Maybe I'll edit the format later, Professor Sycamore - Freeform, Reunion, based on that avatar episode, chespin, i'm trash, xyz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoNinjaBilbo/pseuds/LegoNinjaBilbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back where he started.</p><p>After the battle for Kalos against Team Flare, Alan said his farewells to Ash and the gang before heading off with Mairin back to the Professor’s lab. Then when he finally got there Alan was a nervous wreck.</p><p>(Based/inspired by an episode of Avatar the Last Airbender, when Zuko and Iroh reunite.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Cannons' shifty here and there, but it's still anime verse.

Back where he started.

 

After the battle for Kalos against Team Flare, Alan said his farewells to Ash and the gang before heading off with Mairin back to the Professor’s lab. Then when he finally got there Alan was a nervous reck.

 

The two (plus Chespin) approached the doors of the beloved laboratory, but Alan approached cautiously,

 

and when he got to the entrance he froze…

 

Alan looked down while Mairin glanced at him weirdly, she walked in front of him and stared up at Alan with big worried eyes.

 

“Uh, Alan? are you okay?”

 

Alan closed his eyes to avoid any contact.

 

“No, I’m not okay. The professor disapproves of me,  _ hates me _ . I know it… He cared and supported me in every way he could, and…” Alan took a shaky breath and opened his eyes.

“I still turned against him… How do I even face him?”

 

He looked up at the door in frustration before lowering his gaze again with sad eyes, while Mairin stared up at him with confidence.

 

“Alan, you're sorry about what you did, like, you _ really  _ are sorry?”

 

Alan laid his sorrowful gaze on Mairin and nodded before looking down again.

 

“More sorry than I have been for anything in my life.”

 

Then Mairin stood taller and expressed herself with her hand movements when she talked.

 

“Then of course he’ll forgive you! If there’s anything we know about Professor Sycamore, it’s that he’s a nice guy! He  _ has _ to forgive you.”

 

Chespin spoke with agreement, and Alan had a ghost of a smile.

 

“Let’s hope so.”

 

Then he stared at the door and was about to push it open, but he hesitated and froze again afraid to go any further. Mairin gave him a nudge and beckoned him to move forward.

 

“Go on!”

 

Alan sighed, and with a push the door moved open to reveal the interior of the lab he knew so well. It was all very nostalgic to him as Alan took in his surroundings that held many of his happiest memories. But his train of thought all crashed when his eyes landed on the professor, who was leaned back in his chair with his feet propped up on the huge desk in front of him. Alan smiled knowing some thing would never change, but that smile slowly faded as he silently made his way closer to Professor Sycamore. Soon he was right behind him, and waited for the professor to turn around, but he never did.

 

“Professor?”   
  


Alan spoke weakly which was unusual for him, and he moved to the side of the professor and glanced at his face. His eyes were closed and he was breathing softly, but steadily with a peaceful aura. Alan was relieved when he saw that Professor Sycamore was asleep, but he knew that he would wake up eventually. Alan took a deep breath and sat down on the tiled floor next to him and waited in fear how Professor Sycamore would react to his presence, and to his betrayal...

 

~~~

 

About 20 minutes later, Alan heard someone moving next to him and saw that the Professor had finally woken up. He did not notice Alan at first, instead he took his feet off the desk and wiped his eyes before standing with a sigh. Alan decided to stand too, but the professor still didn't notice his presence. He stretched one arm a bit over his head, and that’s when Alan mustered up his courage and spoke.

 

“Professor?”

 

Professor Sycamore froze at the voice, he stopped stretching and lowered his arms, turning his head a little bit and nearly glanced down at Alan before turning his head away again. Alan’s eyes widened, but he calmed himself and steadied his breath before he spoke quietly.

 

“I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me here…”

He spoke a little louder,

“but I want you to know that I am  _ so sorry! _ ” Alan’s voice broke and he felt tears building up in his eyes, he hated feeling so weak, but he kept going on in rambles.

“I am so, _ so _ sorry Professor! I am so sorry and ashamed of what I did, for joining _ them! _ I-I don’t know how I could ever make it up to you! I-”

 

Alan was cut off by surprise when Professor Sycamore grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug, relieving and confusing Alan at the same time. Tears now flowed freely from his eyes as he hugged Sycamore back, laying his forehead on his shoulder.

 

“How could you forgive me so easily, I thought you would be furious with me!”

 

Alan spoke in a near panic that this was all a trick, but he heard the professor sigh before speaking softly.

 

“I was never angry with you, Alan.” Then his voice quavered. “ _ I was sad… _ Because I was afraid you lost your way.”

 

Alan’s voice was controlled again, but he still had tears in his eyes when Professor Sycamore pulled away from the embrace and place his hands on Alan’s shoulders.

 

“But,” Alan spoke shamefully, “I did lose my way.”

 

Alan looked up at Sycamore with sad eyes, to see that his eyes as well glistened with tears even though he was now smiling.

 

“But you found it again,”

 

He still spoke gently, but now with joy behind each word.

 

“And you did it by yourself, I am so proud of you Alan.”

 

Alan smiled and closed his eyes, letting relief wash over him, and fear pass by him.

 

“And I am so happy,” The Professor continued, his voice getting more and more enthusiastic. “That you found your way here… Welcome back, Alan.”

 

Sycamore hugged Alan again knowing he’ll be safe and away from the evil of Team Flare, and that he will never lose his apprentice again. While Alan was grateful for the turnabout of this whole situation.

 

“It wasn't too hard finding my way back,” Alan said. “I have a great traveling companion.”

 

~~~

  
Mairin would normally complain about how long it was taking them to reunite without her. But she let it slide as soon as she peeked through the window to find the two embraced, and she smiled at the sight. It was hard to find Alan get emotional about anything, but when he did it was genuine feelings. And Mairin, as Alan’s best traveling companion, would know better to interrupt in a time like this.


End file.
